


Peter who now?

by AcylicAvocado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I'm super bad at tagging yall, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is tonys adopted son, Precious Peter Parker, Rogue Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no cap, whaaaaaaat, where the rogues apologised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcylicAvocado/pseuds/AcylicAvocado
Summary: Ok I'm really bad at Summary's but pretty good at writing (I think).The Rogue Avengers move back to the compound after apologising and agreeing to sign the accords if they were altered. They start seeing a boy around who they suspect to be Tony's son.A few months ago, Peter's aunt May died. Tony swiftly adopted Peter and has been working on making him feel safe and stable again. He's worked so hard to just get Peter talking that he can't help but be slightly annoyed that the Rogues decided to come back now.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 85
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters this will be.
> 
> ALSO ALSO I mention some playlists and they're all REAL on Spotify. Pretty vibey my dudes.
> 
> Peter in Spiderman suit: it's wednesday my dudes, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

“Ok kid, just stay out of their way the best you can for a little bit while we get things sorted.” Tony turned to Peter in the lab. He was referring to the Rouge Avengers who were moving back in.

“Yes sir.” Peter saluted with his left and snickered.

“Actually, when you get the chance, you should do that around Cap.” Tony smiled down at the orphan. Peter had just moved into the compound a couple months ago after May had passed away in a car accident. Peter had recently started talking again and Tony was slightly pissed that the rogues were coming now.

“I gotta go make sure that the new folks are settling in I suppose.” Tony wasn’t necessarily worried for Peter’s safety. All of the rogues had individually apologized to Tony, Rhodey, Vision, but not Spiderman (because they didn’t know who he was).

“Mk.” Peter watched Tony leave and looked around the lab, bored. He figured he could run around the track or something. He had been training more with his headphones blasting. He drowned out other sounds so that the only thing he could hear was music.

He took his phone out and started scrolling through different playlists. “Slytherin Common Room” “Play this if I'm in a coma so that I don't have to listen to Ed Sheeran 😗✌️✨🤭😝” “Vibin’ in bisexual” “stressed, depressed, and just failed a test” “dug my keys into the side” “music to play in the car with your parents”(he played that around Tony a lot) “Ribs by Lorde kind of depressed” “Vine energy” “Tik Tok songs”. And so many other choices.

Peter walked down the hall towards the gym, connected his extra long range bluetooth earbuds that he had made himself. 

“Uh, who are you?” A female voice asked and he nearly jumped to the ceiling.

“Christ you scared me.” He glanced at the young woman with round eyes, he recognized her as Scarlet Witch. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She says, her voice dark and Peter tilts his head.

“I live here dude.” He puts his earbuds in and plays ‘Tik Tok songs’ because it was the closest playlist to his thumb. He threw up a peace sign before going on his merry way. He didn’t get very far before Wanda grabbed his shoulder.

Peter sighed dramatically and paused his music. He looked at Wanda and raised an eyebrow.

“What? Look, do you need proof?” Peter snapped, “Friday, what’s Tony’s nickname for me?”

“Bambino, sir.” The ceiling chirps. Wanda drew her hand back and Peter resumed his music. He walked away at a quicker pace to the gym. Once he was there he changed to a better playlist ‘Play this if I'm in a coma so that I don't have to listen to Ed Sheeran 😗✌️✨🤭😝’ just because it had a better variety. 

“Stark.” Wanda walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and crossed her arms, “Do you have a child?” Everyone perked up and started at Tony.

“What?” Tony’s face paled, “Why?”

“I ran into a boy in the hall who said he lives here?” She tilted her head. The other Avengers gaped and looked from Wanda to Tony.

“Have you had a kid this whole time?” Steve’s face is a mix between guilt and mortification.

“Look, we can discuss this another time. Ok?” Tony stood up and left the room without another word. He made his way to the gym while all the Avengers started grilling Vision and Rhodey.

“Does Tony have a son?!” Clint shook Rhodey’s shoulder.

“I mean…” He glanced around the room and paused, “It’s really not my place to say.” Clint scoffed and turned to Wanda.

“Did the kid look like Stark?” 

“Kind of.  _ Acted  _ like him too.” She nodded and Rhodey chuckled.

Tony swung the door to the gym open and sat down on one of the benches. He knew that Peter liked to listen to really loud music because it helped him cope. He understood.

“Oh, hey Tony.” Peter halted in front of him and took out his earbuds. He must have found something interesting on his shoes because Peter didn’t make eye contact with Tony.

“I know you had a little chat with Wanda.” Peter’s face turned red and he looked up from under his lashes. Tony patted the bench next to him and Peter sat down.

“What’d she say?” Peter winced.

“Well, they all think that you’re my son now.” Tony chuckled.

“Oh?” Peter fiddled with the earbuds in his hands.

“Now here’s my question for you. Do you want me to introduce you as my son?” Peter looked up quickly, “You are my son to me in all ways that counts, but it’s your choice.” Peter’s eyes became watery and he bit his lip. He couldn’t form words so he just nodded. Tony pulled the young hero into a hug.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered without breaking away. They sat in silence for a few moments before Peter sat back, wiping his eyes with his palms.

“Ice cream?” Tony asked with a smile and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Hell yeah!” Peter leapt up and the pair walked down the hall. The kitchen was thankfully empty. Peter grabbed a tub of chocolate and sat down on the counter.

“You’re like a fucking cat.” Tony snickered.

“Hey!” Peter whipped his head around to glare at Tony, “What would your  _ wife _ say about that language?” Peter held his hand over his heart.

“I’d probably end up sleeping on the couch.” Tony shook his head and laughed. Tony sat down on one of the bar stools with a bowl of ice cream.

“Eeeew.” Peter wrinkled up his nose, “You’re acting like an adult” He fake gagged.

“It was bound to happen at some point Pete.” The two chuckled lightly. 

That night, Peter lay awake in bed unable to sleep. Rain tapped against his window and lightning lit up his room. He loved storms. The smell of rain, and the soft, rolling sound of thunder.

He got up out of bed, got water from the kitchen, and padded into the living room with bare feet. He sat down next to the windows that reached to the floor and pressed his cheek against the cool glass. 

He put in one earbud and played soft lofi hiphop. It was quiet enough to still hear the rain, but present enough to definitely improve the vibe. A buzz at the back of his skull alerted him that someone was coming, but he didn’t move.

“Er… Hey?” An uncertain voice questioned from a few feet away. They must have just noticed Peter. He glanced up without moving his face and locked eyes with Bucky Barnes. 

“Are you ok?” Bucky scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Just fine.” Peter said simply and looked back out the window. The man shifted on his feet and swallowed.

“Uhm, this is kind of random, but not really because you’re in the compound, but are you Stark's kid?” Peter shifted his face to face Bucky.

“Yeah. I hope my presence in my home isn’t making you uncomfortable.” He kept his face blank, biting back a smile. He found it funny that he was making the famous “Winter Soldier” nervous. Peter could hear that the man’s heart rate was faster than usual.

“No no no, sorry, I-” He swallowed again, “Just wanted to make sure that you were ok.”

“Well I’m perfectly fine.” Peter turned back to the window and closed his eyes, listening to Bucky’s hesitant footsteps retreat.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter being a little shit lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall put vine quotes and my own shit posts in this little start blurb.
> 
> Peter: *Stomps into the common room holding Bucky's phone*  
> Peter: WHAT'S UP FUCKERS?  
> Bucky: Why do you have my phone?  
> Peter: FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY  
> Steve: LANGUAGE

Peter had accidentally fallen asleep by the window. I mean, how could he not? It was comfortable(ish) and the sounds were just so pleasing.

He jolted awake to his Spider Sense tingling the base of his skull. He had forgotten where he fell asleep and hit his head on the window.

“Fuck.” He hissed out quietly and blinked his eyes open.

“You’re finally awake.” Rhodey smiled at Peter from the couch and he was almost relaxed when the elevator opened. He stood up with a stretch and made eye contact with the same girl from yesterday.

“Nice pants.” She quipped and Peter looked down. He was wearing his pink Hello Kitty pants that Mr Stark had got him in an attempt to embarrass him. Joke’s on Tony, Peter liked the pants and wore them all the time.

“Thanks!” He grabbed his phone (that was dead now) and walked down the hallway to his room. He changed into some jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of the periodic table and text that read “I wear this shirt periodically”.

When he emerged into the common room again, Sam and Clint had joined the small group. They froze when Peter entered but he ignored them. 

“Fine!” Sam snapped at Clint, “If you think you could beat me, let’s take this to the table.” He stood up and Clint followed. Wanda and Rhodey trailed behind, and Peter watched, curious.

The pair set themselves up for an arm wrestle. Sam’s brows were furrowed and Clint wrinkled up his nose.

“I call winners.” Peter chirped. Clint and Sam looked over at him.

“Alright kid. Sure.” Clint smiled at Peter.

“Ready boys?” Wanda cleared her throat, “Set. Go!” They struggled against each other for nearly a minute. Both Steven and Bucky walked in just as Clint slammed Sam's wrist onto the table. Clint let out a whoop and shook Sam’s hand.

“Alright kid.” Barton rested his elbow on the table again and Peter replaced Sam, “What’s your name by the way?”

“Peter.” He clasped his hand in Barton’s and smirked.

“Ready? Set. Go!” Wanda grinned. 

“How the fuck?” Clint struggled against Peter’s arm. Peter acted like he was struggling when he really wasn’t and screwed up his whole face. He wasn’t about to let Clint win either. So after nearly one minute he won.

“Are you on steroids or something?” Clint laughed and shook out his hand.

“No sir.” Peter leaned back in his chair and smirked, “I guess I’m just way more young and spry than you.”

“Steeeeve.” Clint whined, looking up at Cap, “He’s calling me old!” Steve snorted and looked at Peter.

“Am I wrong though?” Peter inhaled sharply through his teeth before going back to the kitchen to find food.

“What are you all doing in a huddle like this?” Tony’s voice quipped from the common room.

“Your kid just beat Clint’s ass at an arm wrestle.” Sam choked out between fits of laughter.

“Oh did he?” Tony said before walking to the kitchen, “Morning Pete.”

“Morning…” Peter nearly said ‘dad’, but he wasn’t sure if that would weird Tony out, so he didn’t.

“Making some new friends?” Tony dug through the fridge for a protein smoothie.

“I think so.” Peter paused and shrugged. He closed his eyes. His head was starting to pound with a headache and everything just felt too bright. This wasn’t a sensory overload. Just a really bad headache.

“You ok Bambino?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, just a headache. I’m probably just dehydrated though.” He thought about the awkward position he had slept in, “Also, I fell asleep by the window. Y’know cause I like storms or wherever and my neck was like bleh and now it just hurts.” He rolled his neck to emphasize his point.

“Drink some vitamin water and maybe stay off your phone.” Tony suggested and Peter nodded. They both went back to the common room where Nat had joined them.

She eyed Peter and raised her eyebrows at Tony. Peter did the same to her and curled up his lip slightly. The corner of Natasha’s lips turned up slightly. She already liked the kid.

The group was still on the topic of arm wrestling and it was now Steve against Bucky. And after  _ five whole minutes _ of struggling, Steven won. He leaned back in his chair with a wide, dopey grin on his face.

“Does this make Cap the champion?” Bucky huffed and crossed his arms. Peter internally thought that he could beat Captain America, but he kept that to himself for now.

“Alright guys, we should probably get our accords meeting for the day, out of the way. Alright?” Natasha clapped her hands and the others agreed. They went down to one of the soundproof conference rooms and left Peter to entertain himself.

Peter flopped down on the couch and dialed his boyfriend's number. His heart did a flip when Harley answered.

“Hey Darlin’, what’s up?” His voice was like syrup. Sweet and smooth.

“Just wondering when you’re coming up here next.” Peter loved when Harley made visits. 

“Actually, since summer’s a week away, I think I can tell you now…” Peter’s stomach twisted, “I’m going away for the whole summer.”

“Oh. Well you’ll still be able to call me, right?” Peter twisted his nose up.

“I can try, but it might be difficult.” 

“Don’t worry about it Harls. We’ll figure something out.” Peter tried to keep his voice happy, “If all else fails, we can write letters like an old couple.”

“Wait why don’t we do that already?” Harley’s voice was soft, “Could we start sending letters?” His voice was so hopeful and sweet, it made Peter blush.

“Yeah, I’d actually really enjoy that.” Peter smiled a genuine smile.

“I’ll send the first one, ok?” Peter closed his eyes and let his face turn pink.

“Sounds great Harls!”

“It’ll get there in like a week. Then I can send you my summer address.

“I’ll be waiting for the postman to come every day.” Peter cooed and Harley chuckled.

“Sounds perfect my love.” Peter melted just a little bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you really like this... you should uhmmm *awkard giggle* leave a comment and kudos. Only if you want to though.
> 
> No cap though, I love hearing what people think about my fics.  
> If you notice something annoying or incorrect, let me know!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no funni memes.  
> I'm failing math yall! Tee hee.  
> No I'm not mentally stable, why do you ask?

Peter entertained himself by playing unofficial hide-and-seek with the Avengers. He’d only talked to or seen Tony and Rhodey in the past 5 days. His excuse was that he was “training” and he sort of was.

He decided he should make an appearance again on the first day of summer. He casually walked into the living room and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Tony.

“Hey kid where did you disappear to?” Same threw a piece of popcorn at Peter who easily swatted it away.

“Never left the compound.” He took a chug from his can of Monster Energy he had stolen from Sam’s room. 

“Damn, you must be a good spy, Peter.” Natasha said, genuinely impressed. 

“Thank you. I try.” He smiles and leans back against the couch. Tony’s phone buzzes with a text and his eyes widen.

“Oh!” Tony suddenly remembers something, “You got a letter today, Bambino.” Peter sat up and snatched the letter from Tony’s hand quickly opening it.

“Dear Peter,

I’m trying to write all fancy or whatever but my handwriting just looks weird. 

I’m very glad that I’m writing this in pencil because I just wrote out ‘lmao’ and cringed so hard.

Anywho, you’re probably wondering about me going away from the summer. I put my new summer address on the middle of the envelope.

Love,

Harley.”

Peter read the letter a few times, confused. What did Harley mean by the whole new address thing. 

A hand ruffled Peter’s hair and he spun around, a huge smile on his face.

“Harley!” Peter jumped over the back of the couch and flung his arms over the taller boy’s neck, accidentally knocking them both over.

“Don’t break my intern the day I get him here!” Tony snapped jokingly.

“You have interns now?” Natasha raised an eyebrow and Tony simply shrugged. Peter really couldn’t catch Harley up to speed with everything in front of everyone so he led him to the elevator and told Friday to take them to the lab.

“I missed you so much.” Harley breathed against Peter’s neck, his lips brushing against Peter’s skin.

“I missed you too. It was unbearable.” Peter drew back and cupped Harley’s cheek in his palm. Harley closed his eyes and leaned into Peter’s touch, covering Peter’s hand with his own. 

They stepped out into the lab and just stood there, holding each other. Harley tilted Peter’s chin up and gently kissed his lips. Peter leaned into the kiss and Harley rested his hand in the small of Peter’s back.

“So tell me everything.” Harley smiled and grazed his thumb over Peter’s lips. Peter just hummed like he was thinking. They sat down on the couch in the corner of the lab. It was old and worn, but totally cozy. 

Peter sat with his back pressed against Harley’s back and Harley’s chin on his head. He explained what had been going on with the avengers and how he had avoided them for a whole week.

“I wonder who would win an arm wrestle, you or Spangles.” 

“Stark will you please explain?” Steve looked over at Tony, “I’m so confused.”

“Let’s be honest Capsicle, you’re always confused.” Tony pointed out and Steve wrinkled up his nose without saying anything else.

“How about me? I’m almost never confused, but I am now.” Natasha crossed her arms. 

“Harley’s staying for the summer because he’s a good mechanic and needs to keep practicing his skills.” Tony explained, “I met him back when my house got nuked. He visits all the time” He shrugged. Tony knew Harley didn’t care if the Avengers knew who he was, they had talked about it before.

“And Peter, is he actually your son?” Clint asked, “Is he Pepper’s kid too?”

“He’s my son in all ways that count.” Tony left it at that and glanced at Rhodey in a way that begged him to change the subject.

“Where’d they go anyways?” Wanda spoke up.

“Probably the lab. That’s where they always go.” Rhodey snickered and Tony huffed. They continued talking and after a few minutes Natasha stood up.

“I’m going to go train.” She walked away towards the gym. She slowed when she passed Tony’s lab and heard shouting inside. She carefully pushed the door open and gaped.

“Peter get off the ceiling!” Harley was standing beneath Peter, who clung to the ceiling on all fours, visibly shaking.

“I SWEAR TO GOD KEENER, THERE WAS A FUCKING SPIDER!” Peter snapped and looked up. His face paled when he made eye contact with Natasha.

“That’s why your voice was so familiar.” Natasha says and Harley spins around.

“Ah fuck. Peter this is why you shouldn’t be goin’ on the ceiling!” Harley scolded his boyfriend who stuck his tongue out. Natasha walked in further and shut the door behind herself.

“So you  _ are _ Spiderman, right?”

“No. Why would you say that?” Peter crossed his arms, crouching on the ceiling with his feet, “I’m 100% human.”

“Peter.” Harley snickered.

“What?” Peter snapped and Harley pointed to the ceiling by his feet. A giant brown spider was less than an inch away from his foot.

“SHIT!” He fell off the ceiling with thud, “You!” He hissed at Natasha, “You’re an assassin. KILL IT!”

“Boss,” Friday’s voice chirped in the living room, “There appears to be a commotion in the lab.” Tony froze.

“Show me the feed.” The screen lit up with a live feed of Natasha taking her shoe off and throwing it at the ceiling. 

“Where did it go?” Peter was gripping onto Harley's arm like his life depended on it.

“I think it’s under the shoe…” Harley reached out with his foot and nudged the shoe. A giant spider scrambled towards the boy’s who jumped back with a yelp. Natasha stepped forward and stomped it under her foot.

“There. It’s gone now.” She laughed and looked over at Peter. Peter wasn’t paying attention, he was looking directly at the camera. He flipped them the bird and Tony turned off the feed. 

The whole room was erupting with laughter. Tony figured that Peter could probably hear them laughing from the lab, but that was hilarious. 

Peter watched the camera until the little red light went away.

“Thanks Nat.” He stared at the dead spider, “Disgusting.”

“How can Spiderman be afraid of spiders?” She asked with a huge smile. Harley chuckled and sat back on the couch. Natasha sat on one of the lab stools and Peter settled next to Harley.

“I got my nifty little powers from being bit by a spider, so I personally think it makes a loft of sense.” He huffed.

“‘Course it does sweetheart.” Harley looked at Peter with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you two?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t mind,” Harley quipped, “We’re both sixteen.”

“Harls is 5 months older though.” Peter leaned closer to Harley.

“How do you know Tony?” She kept her voice casual.

“He broke into my garage a few years ago and set me a bunch of lab equipment as a ‘thank you’ and we’ve been keeping contact.” Harley absently twirled his fingers through Peter’s curls.

“And uh, I got bit and then Tony found me and brought me to Germany. You know, you were there.” Peter was very expressive with his hands, “Then some dude tried to steal some stuff off the plane coming from the tower to here. Like a bunch of alien and Avengers stuff, so I accidentally crashed the plane or whatever and the dude tried to kill me but it’s chill.” He rambled on.

“Oh yeah, I think I saw that in the news…” Natasha tilted her head, “That was a few months ago, right?” Peter nodded.

“Then I started spending time with Tony more and then my Aunt May died so he and Pepper adopted me. And I was living with May cause my parents died and so did Ben.” He shrugged but his voice quivered near the end.

“That’s really kind of them.” Natasha looks down at her hands, “I couldn’t tell if you were Tony’s biological son or not.” She admitted. Peter just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Nat found out, but is she gonna spill? no.  
> Want to know why?  
> Because she's a good spider sister.
> 
> Also I laughed while writing this.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS MY LOVES *mwah*


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff because that's what I'm obsessed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peter and Harley.

The three of them stayed in the lab talking for nearly two hours talking about all sorts of things. They talked about movies and shows that they enjoyed, and Natasha told embarrassing stories about the whole team.

“Hey kiddos we’re getting ready for din-” Tony walked into the lab and paused. He glanced from the boys relaxing on the couch to Natasha who was sitting criss cross in her chair.

“Hey Tony!” Harley smiled.

“Hey?”

“Tony, I’m gonna be really real with you for a hot second.” Peter sat up and crossed his legs, trying to look serious or something, “Natasha knows I’m Spiderman. It was a simple mistake really. She happened to peek in because she’s a snoop and saw me.”

“He was sitting on the ceiling running away from a spider.” Harley deadpanned, “And Natasha came in because he was shouting.” Peter looked at Harley.

“Traitor.” He turned his face away from Harley.

“What were you saying when you came in?” Natasha asked, “Oh and before you say anything, I already promised not to mention Spiderman to anyone else. It’s not my secret to share. I don’t know how he’s lasted a week though.”

“I lasted by not talking to anyone.” Peter smiled cheekily.

“Oh, well dinner’s ready.” Tony gave Nat a grateful glance. The two adults left the room.

“Come on I’m hungry.” Harley tugged at Peter’s hand. Peter got up but stayed clinging onto Harley’s hand. They walked into the dining room where everyone was plating up their food.

“Who made dinner?” Peter asked, dishing up some of the fettuccine alfredo onto his plate.

“Sam and I.” Steven looked over with an almost timid look. They all sat down in the living room because it was more comfy. They chatted casually while sitting around eating good food.

“Hey this is super random but I’ve been wonderin’ for years,'' Harley set his empty plate aside, “Where did Thor go?” The room looked at one another and there was some mumbling.

“He’s not on Earth at the moment. That’s all I know.” Vision stated.

“Yeah Thor’s off world, Bruce is… Somewhere.” Sam was counting something on his fingers, “Cat Boy is in Wakanda, that Scott person is in Cali I think…” 

“Oh and we don’t know where that Spider person is.” Bucky spoke up. Peter didn’t waver his gaze.

“Yeah who knew him?” Clint looked around, “Stark, you know who he is.”

“I do indeed.” Tony nodded and took a sip of his cocktail, a smirk on his lips.

“He told me that he’s from Queens. That’s all I know.” Steve leaned back in his seat, clearly interested in putting together a new puzzle.

“And he sounded young, like maybe early 20’s.” Sam noted, “And hella strong. He stopped Buck’s arm.” Peter leaned further into Harley’s side, keeping his face neutral. Harley wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and hugged him close. Harley glanced around the room and locked eyes with Wanda as the room around them chatted. 

She was looking from Harley to Peter with a flare of curiosity in her eyes. Harley narrowed his eyes and looked from Wanda to Vision.

They continued talking through the night and Pepper eventually joined the, after she got back from a trip. She didn’t stick around too long because she was exhausted. Peter eventually fell asleep, but Harley didn’t want to wake him, so he just shifted around so that Peter’s back was against his chest like it had been in the lab earlier.

Peter let out a small puff of air and dipped his chin to his chest. Harley let the conversation drone on without really paying attention. They were talking about boring adult crap now, like the accords.

“Why are you so concerned about adding a clause about Minors?” Sam asked.

“Well Wanda was a minor when she got her powers, right?” Rhodey prompted.

“True, but all of the people signing are adults. Right?” Wanda pointed out and Tony leaned back massaging the bridge of his nose, “Stark. How old is Spiderman?” 

Harley suddenly tuned in again and he felt Peter tense up in his arms. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

“Tony, don’t tell me that you had a kid fight us in Germany.” Clint’s voice sounds like a mixture of guilt and anger.

“I didn’t think we’d actually be fighting. He was just supposed to take the shield.” Tony explained with a wince. Clint looked like he was about to yell and Peter opened an eye to look around.

“Shhhh. You’re talking too loud.” Peter shushed to shut them all up, “Let’s talk about who Ant-Man is. How’s he doing?”

“He’s the one that changed sizes, right?” Harley asked and Peter nodded.

“He’s also the one that kicked Sam’s ass.” Peter giggled and everyone turned to look at Sam. Sam narrowed his eyes at Peter.

“How’d you know?” He asked and Natasha let out a bark of laughter.

“It’s true!?” She cackled.

“Yuh huh. I saw the old security footage.” Peter grinned ear to ear.

“Will you show me later?” Harley whispered and Peter agreed.

Eventually everyone started going to bed until the only people left were Peter and Harley. Peter stretched up and accidentally smacked his hand into Harley’s forehead.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Peter sat up with wide eyes.

“It’s ok!” Harley chuckled Peter rubbed his thumb gently on the pink spot his wrist had left on Harley’s forehead.

“You sure?” Peter bit his lip and guilt settled on his face.

“Yes, I’m very sure.” Harley hummed as Peter leaned down to kiss Harley’s forehead.

“I coulda popped your head off if I wasn’t careful.” Peter mumbled.

“But ya didn’t Doll.” Harley grabbed Peter’s face in his hands, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.” Peter nodded and cuddled back into Harley’s side.

“I’m super bored.” Peter hesitated, “Would I look good with a split hair dye thing?” Harley opened his mouth but Peter put a finger on his lips, “And you can’t say that I always look good, because I actually need your opinion.” Harley let out a huff of air.

“Ok fine. Yes, I genuinely think you’d look good. However, if you bleached half, your roots would be more obvious than if you did a color over brown.” Harley ran his hand through his boyfriend's wavy hair. “What colors were you thinking?”

“Well either this shade of brown or a little darker and like a dusty blue.” Peter shrugged.

“That’d be really hot, not gonna lie to you Darlin’.” Harley smiled at Peter’s blushing red face, “When do you wanna go get some dye then?”

“I don’t know, whenever I get the chance I guess.” Peter closed his eyes.

“How about now?” Harley casually suggested and Peter shot up quickly, beaming.

“Really?” He held himself up over Harley, “How would we get to the store though?”

“I have a license, City Boy.” Harley tugged Peter down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Will you help me dye it?” Peter asked shyly.

“Obviously.” Harley sat up and Peter jumped up.

“This is so exciting. I’ve been mulling this over for like two years.” The two boys got into the elevator and went down to the garage.

“Now we could take a boring black car the Happy uses, or the yellow Audi.” Harley crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“The Audi, duh.” Peter slid on the smooth floor over to the key cabinet.

“Wait what’s the password?” Harley wrinkled his nose.

“Pepper’s birthday.” Peter punched in the numbers and snatched the keys to the Audi. Peter tossed the keys over to Harley, who caught them with ease.

“What a gentleman.” Peter pressed a kiss onto Harley’s grinning lips when Harley held the car door open for him.

“Only for you Parker.” Harley quipped and got into the driver’s seat.

“And just checking, but you know how to drive stick, right?” 

“Obviously. You think Tony would let me drive without knowing how?” Harley chuckled and pulled out of the garage. The gate automatically opens on the inside, but you need a code (that neither of the boys) knew to get back in. Peter just figured that he’d scale the fence and set off the censors from the inside.

“Ok so where are we going?” Harley pulled over outside the view of the compound and pulled out his phone for GPS.

“I know Walmart sells hair dye.” Peter considered, “I don’t even remember the last time I was at Walmart.”

“Hell yeah! Walmart here we come!” Harley whooped and put in the location for the nearest Walmart and drove off. As much as he’d love to go racing down the empty country highways in the middle of the night, he knew it made Peter nervous ever since… 

“Darlin’ you got any good playlists?” Harley asked.

“Is that even a question Keener?” Peter connected his phone to the Bluetooth system in the car and played his playlist called ‘driving at midnight windows down screaming bc life is good’. 

They did end up rolling down the windows and turning up the speakers as high as they could go without breaking. Peter took a deep inhale of the pine scented air that whipped over his face. He had to admit, it was nice being Spiderman in the country because the smells were so much more bearable.

After a half hour they pulled up to the Walmart parking lot. It was nearly empty except a few cars near the front and a group of cars clumped together with teenagers sitting on the roofs. They were all laughing and one girl spotted Harley and Peter and waved them over. The two walked over hesitantly.

“Hey this is super awkward, but uhm since you’re going in, can you grab me a Mountain Dew?” She slipped off the car and held out a $5 bill. “We’re playing Cards and I don’t wanna miss my turn. Oh! I’m Tracy by the way.”

“I’m Peter, this is Harley.” Peter took the bill, “Any specific flavor you want?”

“Just classic is fine. Thank you so so so much.” She beamed and climbed back onto the car. Peter and Harley walked into the store.

“Upstate folks are nicer than some of the city folks. No offence Dear.” Harley snaked his arm around Peter’s waist.

“No kidding.” Peter huffed, recalling all the robberies, mugging, and general crimes he stopped.

“Alright, the dye’s over here.” Harley led the way.

“You seem to know the layout of Walmart pretty well.” Peter snickered.

“Babe. The Target in my town literally went out of business because we’re so small. The only thing we can support is a Walmart.” Harley shook his head, “And all Walmarts look pretty much the same.”

“Country Boyyy, I love youuu, mleh.” He sticks his tongue out, quoting his favorite vine. 

“Awe you do?” Harley bat his eyes and they both started laughing. Peter picked out a box of slightly darker brown and a shade of blue he really liked that was made to put on unbleached hair.

They bought the dye and the Mountain Dew for the girl in the parking lot and walked out of the store again. 

“Tracy!” Harley shouted and everyone on their cars spun around.

“Aye!” She jumped down and jogged over, “I was only like 50% sure you were actually gonna get it.” She glanced down at Peter’s bag, “Are you dying your hair!?”

“Yeah.” Peter blushed and Harley squeezed his hand.

“Ok ok real quick tip. Put like vasalein or whatever on your scalp line and ears. Any dye that you get on your skin will come right off.” She beamed and opened her soda with a satisfying hiss that sent a chill down Peter’s spine.

“Thanks! I’ve never actually heard that before.” Peter grinned.

“Any time.” She beamed, “I’ll let you guys go. Thanks again!” She lifted up the bottle in her hand and went back to her car.

Once they were in the car, Peter started blasting music again and they rolled down the window.

“You think Tony would be mad if I did a small burnout?” Harley tilted his head.

“He’ll get over it. DO IT.” Peter’s eyes were practically glittering. 

Harley drifted in a couple circles, revving the engine, getting some whoops and shouts from the group of teens before speeding out. Happiness welled up in Peter’s chest. He almost felt like a normal teenager who was very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: the target thing is based off of my home town! Our Target closed and my town has never fully recovered. smh.
> 
> I'm a SIMP for people who leave comments. *MWAH*


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair dye has a very strong scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide who shall find out next.   
> In case you haven't already noticed, writing is how I cope with rona and shit... and I have 0 plan for this fic.  
> BUT I'M MC'LOVING IT AND DON'T PLAN ON LEAVING IT. THIS FIC IS MY NEW CHILD.

Once they pulled up to the gates, Peter leapt over with ease and triggered the motion sensor. Harley drove into the garage and Peter trailed behind on foot.

“Got the dye?” Peter chirped. Harley in response, held up the bag proudly. They crept down the silent halls to Peter’s room that had a private bathroom. Peter flicked his gaze up to the clock. It was 3:11 am.

“Ok, last check. You’re positive that you’re ok with me dying your hair?” Harley asked while Peter was putting vaseline over his ears.

“100%. I trust you.” Peter opened up the dark brown box first and read through the instructions. When he started mixing the ingredients he coughed.

“That’s a really strong scent.” Harley wrinkled up his nose, putting on the plastic 

gloves that came in the box. He grabbed the bottle from Peter and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Peter sat on the floor and read over the instructions and warning on the blue box.

They chatted and laughed while Harley carefully applied the dye. Then they repeated the process for the left side of his scalp.

“Ok it says to let it sit for 45 minutes. That’s like… Two episodes of Brooklyn 99.” Harley stood up and his knees popped.

“Perfect!” They decided to stay in Peter’s room and watch the show on his laptop, there was less of a chance of running into an Avenger that way. Harley dozed off, leaning his head on Peter's shoulder.

Harley was incredibly adorable when he was asleep. Not that he wasn’t when he was awake. Peter always thought Harley reminded him of a golden retriever, but after getting to know him better, Peter concluded that Harley’s spirit animal was probably a cat.

He was almost mean and stand off-ish at first, but once Peter earned his trust, he got to know the lovable goofball that was currently snoring lightly against his neck.

Peter’s alarm buzzed and he gently laid Harley’s head back on the pillow. He kept the show on thought, just in case.

“Mng?” Harley whimpered and pried one of his eyes open.

“Just showering to get the dye out.” Peter kissed Harley’s forehead and slipped into the bathroom.

When Peter got out, dried off his hair, and put on sweatpants, he stared at his own reflection for nearly 10 minutes before a knock on his door snapped him from his grinning trance.

“You ok Darlin’?” Peter opened the door and Harley’s face cracked into a smile, “It looks amazing!” he ran his fingers through Peter’s slightly damp hair, “It’s so  _ soft _ … How do you feel?”

“I love it so much!” Peter beamed and Harley held Peter’s face in his hands, “I’m super tired though.”

“Me too.” Peter noticed the tired in Harley’s eyes. Peter walked over to the bed and put his laptop on his desk while Harley crawled under the covers. Once Peter got in bed, Harley pulled him close and they both almost instantly fell asleep.

Peter woke up with a killer headache. He assumed it was from the scent of the hair dye, but when he looked in the mirror he didn’t care if it felt like his skull was going to split open, he looked good as hell.

He glanced over to the bed where Harley was still out like a light (he usually slept in really late in the summer). Peter got dressed quietly and slipped out of the room. The light streaming into the common room made him wince.

“Oh, hey…” Peter noticed Bucky sitting on the couch.

“You dyed your hair.” Bucky eyed Peter, “It’s cool.” Peter’s face turned nearly scarlett.

“Thanks.” He hesitated and sat in one of the arm chairs, “Uhm… you had special Advil developed… Right?”

“Yeah for headaches and stuff. Why?”

“C-can I use some?” Peter knew he was going to confess eventually, and Bucky seemed to be trustworthy enough to keep a secret. Probably.

“Look kid, no matter how bad you think your headache is, the shit I use would probably kill you.” Bucky explained in a kind voice, “It was made for physically enhanced people like myself.”

“I know it was, that’s why I’m asking.” Peter looked down and his hands, “I’m enhanced too. Please d-don’t freak out or y’know… Tell anyone.” Bucky looked at the kid and narrowed his eyes.

“So  _ you’re  _ the little shit from Germany.” Bucky nodded his head, “Yeah you can use some. And no I won’t tell anyone.”

“Nat knows. She saw me on the ceiling.” Peter smiled shyly.

“OH! With the spider thing?!” Bucky snickered and took Peter’s blushing face as a yes. “So if you don’t mind me asking, what sort of ‘powers’ do you have?”

“Uhm… I can lift really heavy things, like  _ really  _ heavy, a super fast metabolism, and all my senses are like hyped up to eleven. And I have this sixth sense that tells me if I’m in danger. Oh! And I’m sorta… Sticky?”

“Sticky?” Bucky raised an eyebrow and swung the door to his room open. It was really plain since they just moved in and Bucky didn’t have too many belongings to begin with.

“Yeah. Like this.” Peter crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling, “Like a spider.”

“I’m sensing a spider was somehow involved with you being the way that you are.” Bucky tossed the bottle to Peter. “I usually take two but you might want to take three.”

“Ok.” Peter got down from the ceiling and shook three pills into his palm. “I got bit by a radioactive spider on a field trip to a science place.”

“Huh.” Bucky huffed, “Is that company still around?”

“Naw. Everything there went to shit and they closed a long time ago.” Peter shrugged and trailed Bucky back to the common room, downing the pills.

“How late were you and your boy up last night?” Bucky asked, plopping down on the couch again.

“Well, the last of you old people went to bed at 2 I think. Then we snuck out to the store… I fell asleep probably around 4.” Bucky just blinked at him.

“It’s 5:21 in the morning.” He stated.

“I don’t sleep much anyways.” Peter shrugged and opened up his phone. After a few minutes, Peter decided to break the silence again, “I know you’ve been around for a while, but are you up to date on memes?”

“Uh, I’ve seen a few, but I don’t get most of them.” Bucky confessed.

“Here, toss me your phone.” Peter made grabby hands and swiftly caught the phone Bucky hurled through the air. He added his number to Bucky’s surprisingly small contact list and saved Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Sam’s number to his own phone for “emergencies”.

“What’d you do?” Bucky asked, catching his phone.

“I exchanged out numbers and I’m about to send you a bunch of stuff to keep you updated on youth culture.” Peter nodded knowingly.

“Thanks.” Bucky chuckled and Peter started sending him vine compilations.

“So Vines are little seven second videos that were made to be posted on an app called ‘Vine’. However Vine is dead, but lives on through our hearts, memories, and YouTube.”

“Morning.” Tony’s morning coated voice called from the kitchen.

“Morning Tony.” Peter stifled a yawn.

“So where did you and Farm Boy go last night?” He walked into the common room and froze.

“Walmart.” Peter blinked and blushed, almost regretting his hair choice for a moment.

“I like the colors.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair with a smile.

“Thanks! The smell gave me a killer headache though.” Peter wrinkled up his nose, “I told Bucky though and he gave me some of his super Advil.” Told glanced over at Bucky and narrowed his eyes menacingly.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, Tony. It’s not my secret to tell.” Bucky held up his hands.

“Thanks Barnes.” Tony smiled slightly and the Soldier, Bucky only shrugged in response. Pepper walked into the room and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“How late were you up?” Pepper ran her thumb under Peter’s tired eyes.

“Uhm…” Peter closed his eyes and leaned into Pepper’s motherly touch.

“He got an hour and a half of sleep, max.” Bucky quipped and Pepper tsked under her breath.

“Snitch.” Peter hissed to Bucky.

“Why don’t you try to get some more sleep ok?” Pepper cooed, “At the very least, just rest your eyes.

“Ok ok.” Peter got up and rubbed his eyes. He half walked half stumbled to his room and flopped back in bed.

“Hmmm.” Harley hummed and pressed his nose under Peter’s chin “Yer warm.”

“And sleepy.” Peter yawned and felt his brain being tugged into tiredness. The super Advils had made him drowsy, but they were doing their job and his headache was almost gone.

“Friday, which car did they take?” Tony asked the ceiling as soon as Peter was in his room.

“The yellow Audi sir.”

“Those little shits.” Tony shook his head fondly and Pepper lightly smacked his arm.

“Hey Stark, do you have earphones I could borrow?” Bucky asked from the couch.

“Ok first, it really hurts my soul that you said ‘earphones’, and second, why?”

“Peter sent me some ‘Vines’ to watch, and I figured I should watch them. I should probably learn something relevant to talk to him about.” Bucky shrugged again.

“Yeah I have a spare cheap set in the kitchen junk drawer.” Tony sat down on the couch with his coffee and Bucky shuffled over to the kitchen. “Thanks for helping Peter out with his headache by the way.” Tony said quietly.

“It’s not really a big deal.” Bucky plugged in his headphones, “The kid’s pretty nice with the other boy around.” Tony let out a snort. He’d also noticed that Peter was always a little happier when Harley was in town.

“So how many people know now?” Pepper sat down next to Tony.

“Just Nat and Buck here.”

“I wonder how long it’ll take for everyone to figure it out…” Pepper leaned back.

“I have no clue.” Tony chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Bucky trying so hard to have something to talk to Peter and Harley about.  
> I should really bring in Shuri at some point...  
> Also I'll be mentioning MJ and Ned soon.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. I LOVE YOU AND I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR JUST LIVING BABES.  
> ALSO, I'm a SIMP for comments and Kudoses (Kudos? Kudosi?)  
> M W A H


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of MJ and Ned. They're pretty neat.  
> ALSO I have NO idea how to attach pictures to a story, but it's whatever.

Harley pried open his tired eyes to see Peter still asleep, and that never happens. Harley poked Peter’s face, which resulted in him jumping up and falling off the bed with a heavy thump.

“Are you ok!?” Harley looked over the edge of the bed. Peter groaned in response and looked up at Harley. “I’m sorry Darling.” Harley couldn’t help but smile slightly. He could get a full look at Peter’s hair now without being half asleep.

The colors turned out quite nicely. The darker brown on Peter’s left (Harley’s right) was barely noticeable, and the dusty blue color was great.

“What time is it?” Peter asked in a gravelly morning voice that drove Harley mad and brought a blush up to his cheeks.

“Uh,” Harley glanced at his phone, “One in the afternoon exactly. I have a fantastic internal alarm clock.” 

“Of course you do.” Peter stood up and jumped back onto the bed, half crushing Harley. He held himself up with his arms and hovered his lip’s over Harley’s. Harley pulled Peter closer so that their lips were slightly brushing. 

“You have morning breath.” Peter whispered.

“Hot.” Harley snickered and Peter started laughing, hiding his face in Harley’s neck. They lay there laughing for a few more minutes before a knock on the door disturbed them.

“Pep and I are making lunch,” Tony called from the other side of the door, “you two want any?”

“Yes please.” Peter said back, “We’ll be out in a minute.” Harley got up out of bed to get dressed. He grabbed a plain white tank top and stripped off the hoodie he slept in. Peter hummed and studied Harley’s muscular shoulders.

“Like what you see, Parker?” Harley purred.

“Always.” Peter rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily. Harley pulled up a pair of tight black jeans. Harley started towards the door. “Waaait.” Peter whined and hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on Harley’s pants.

“Whaaat?” Harley looked down at Peter fondly.

“Kiss?” Peter touched his two pointer fingers together and pouted with his lower lip. Harley’s face turned slightly red and he pushed Peter’s shoulders down onto the bed. Peter wrapped his arms around Harley's neck and brought their lips together.

Harley ran his arms down Peter’s torso down to hold his hips. A shiver ran up Peter’s spine and he smiled into the kiss. He liked feeling smaller than Harley, like Harley was stronger than him. Peter ran his tongue over Harley’s bottom lip and sighed sweetly.

“We should probably go out there…” Harley whispered. Peter stole another quick kiss before going to the fix himself up in the mirror. 

“I really love your hair.” Harley rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder and made eye contact with Peter through the mirror. Peter’s face flushed pink and he grinned sheepishly.

“I really love you.” Peter watched Harley’s face soften and hide his blushing face into Peter’s shoulder.

“You’re a dork.” Harley mumbled, smiling.

“You wound me Keener.” Peter chuckled and pressed a kiss into Harley’s hair.

“I love you too.” Harley let out a puff of air onto Peter’s neck that sent chills over his skin.

“I got chills.” Peter observed the bumps on his skin and they walked from the bedroom.

“Are they multiplying?” Harley asked in an almost sing-song tune.

“Yup, and I’m losin’ control.” Peter beamed. He and Harley loved watching Grease at the beginning of summer.

“Cause the power,” Harley was fully singing now.

“You’re supplyin’,”

“It’s electrifying!” Harley and Peter broke into a fit of laughter as they made themselves known to everyone else.

“Well look who’s finally awake.” Tony ruffled the boy's hair.

“When the hell did you dye your hair?” Natasha looked over the back of the couch.

“Last night.” Harley beamed, “We took the Audi to Walmart.”

Tony scoffed, “Of course  _ you’d _ go to a Walmart.” Harley only shrugged in response.

“It looks cool, kid.” Sam offered.

“Thanks!” Peter flashed a genuine smile and flopped down onto one of the arm chairs. Harley practically fell on top of him and squeezed his way onto the chair. Peter glanced over at Bucky who had headphones in, but Peter could hear what he was listening too. He was still watching memes.

Peter opened up his chat with Bucky and typed 

**Peter:** What video r u watching now?

**Mr. Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes:** I’m not even sure anymore. I’ve fallen down a rabbit hole.

**Mr. Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes:** You did this to me. Now I’m an addict. 

Pride swelled in Peter’s chest and he turned the phone to Harley so that he could see the short conversation.

Peter opened up his group chat with Mj, Ned, and himself. He talked on it frequently, but hadn’t checked it yet today.

**Ned:** Morning!

(read by two)

**Peter:** [attached a phone of him beaming with his new hair colors]

**MJ:** I’M LIVING FOR SPLIT HAIR PETER. YES.

**Ned:** You look like an e-boy now lmao

**Ned:** (I meant that in a good way)

**Peter:** I figured lol

**MJ:** Hey, serious question…

**MJ:** How many people have figured out that you’re Spiderman?

**Peter:** None.

**Ned:** Woah, fr?

**MJ:** Don’t lie, Parker.

**Peter:** You wound me.

**Ned:** I’m guessing that they all know.

**Peter:** NO

**Peter:** Natasha figured out cuz there was a spider

**MJ:** Hang on

**MJ:** You needed a world famous assassin to kill a spider for you? 

**Ned:** LMAOOOOO

**Peter:** Well Harley lost it at first

**Peter:** And I went on the ceiling to hide from it

**Peter:** BUT THE LITTLE BITCH FOLLOWED ME

**MJ:** Only you 

**Ned:** So just Natasha? That’s not too bad.

**Peter:** And Bucky, cause I needed super strength Advil. He’s actually really nice.

**MJ:** I see you’re befriending the assassins first.

**MJ:** Is this a power play?

**Peter:** NO

**MJ:** Ned, I think he’s trying to take over the Avengers.

**Ned:** Holy shit, I think you’re right.

**MJ:** I always am.

**Ned:** wOw

**Ned:** I can’t believe you would do that to the Avengers Peter.

**Ned:** Right when they start getting along again.

**MJ:** @Peter

**MJ:** Fuck. We scared him off Leeds.

**Ned:** That or we just gave him the boost of confidence he needed to put his plan in motion.

**Ned:** GOOD LUCK PetER

**MJ:** PetER

**MJ:** Who knew your voice could crack over text too

Peter closed his phone after sending his second “NO”. Lunch was on the table and he was absolutely famished. He did his best to all but inhale his food. Bucky kept glancing up at Peter, almost as if to make sure he was eating enough for an enhanced. Peter always ate enough, now more than ever since he was living in the Compound.

Peter had noticed that he had gotten softer since he stopped patrolling. Sure, he trained all the time, but it wasn’t the same, and Peter didn’t mind. He liked it even. It almost felt like his body was filling up with food and love again after he had gone on a hunger strike after May’s death. He had spent a whole month with barely enough food to keep a human going, only because he was so riddled with grief. But now things were getting better.

“What are you two planning on doing today?” Pepper asked, waving her fork towards Peter and Harley.

“I was gonna tinker around the lab today.” Harley said.

“Great!” Tony raised his eyebrows, “You can help me clean up the labs!”

“EW! Cleaning?” Harley huffs, “Lame.”

“Chill out Farm Boy. We’ll tinker after the labs are spotless.” Tony looks back to his food.

“Why the sudden interest in having a clean lab? It used to always be a cluttered mess.” Wanda chuckles lightly.

“King T’challa is coming over to discuss the accords and his genius sister is tagging along.” Tony said like it was no big deal.

“When’s Cat Boy and co getting here?” Sam asked through a mouthful of food and Clint jabbed his side.

“Next week.” Pepper smiled lightly.

“How old is the Princess?” Wanda rolled her fingers and her rings made a soft clinking sound that only Peter could hear.

“Uh… Sixteen I think.” Tony shrugged. 

“I heard she’s super tech savvy, like she runs the tech stuff for the whole country.” Peter notes out loud.

“So are you gonna help the old man and me clean?” Harley snickers.

“Uh, I was actually gonna run a few laps… Y’know, stay fit or whatever.” Peter looks away from Harley who pouts.

“I’ll join you on the track.” Steve says cautiously, “If you’re ok with that.”

“That’d be cool.” Peter nodded.

“Buck, you gonna come too?” Steve glanced over at Bucky who was glancing down at his lap where he was clearly hiding his phone. His hair was pulled up in a loose bun.

“Mhmm.” He didn’t look up so Harley chucked a chip at him.

“Peter, you broke him.” Sam snickered.

“I’ve discovered a new show that has all the episodes on youtube. I’m just watching this for the rest of my life now.” Bucky replied simply, but closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

“What show?” Rhodey glanced at the super soldier.

“It’s called ‘Camp Camp’? It’s pretty funny.” Harley let out a wheezing bark of laughter and Peter slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump.

“I LOVE THAT SHOW!” His whole face lit up, which made Tony’s chest swell. Maybe it was a good thing that they’re all getting close again, because Peter was talking and smiling more than he had been. Of course, Tony figured that Harley being there also had something to do with that.

“Ok, Bucky,” Harley leaned forward, “does Wanda give you Gwen vibes?” Wanda looked up at the mention of her name.

“Oh my God…” Bucky whispered, “You’re right.” Wanda glanced around and looked at Peter with wide eyes.

“It’s ok, Gwen’s cool.” Peter reassured and Wanda’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“Would you boys mind if I tagged along for your little run? Peter, I could teach you a little hand to hand while we’re at it.”

“Epic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I throw in a little angst? Like not right away, cause I'm enjoying the fluff, but maybe later in the story
> 
> Sorry that the chapter kinda just ENDED. I've been busy with *gag* school *barf*


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley: *Breathes*  
> Peter: How are you so God damn perfect?  
> (works with roles reversed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love this fic. LMAO BYE

Peter watched Steve go down the hall towards the gym and tugged Natasha and Bucky back.

“Ok, so you both know I’m Spiderman, and Steve doesn’t. Ok?” The two taller figures exchanged slightly shocked expressions, “I need you opinions. Do you think Steve could keep it a secret? Cause how fricking funny would it be if I beat him in a race?” He beamed up at them.

“It would be fucking hilarious.” Bucky snickered.

“We should do hand to hand first then.” Natasha grinned, “That way I can make it look like I can easily beat you.” Peter smiled brightly.

“This will be great!” Peter walked slightly behind the others for the rest of the trip to the gym so as to not raise suspicions.

Steve looked up at the scrawny figure of Peter who practically pranced into the gym, a giddy air around him. 

“Alright. Let’s start with some light one on one.” Natasha tossed her shoes aside and padded over to the wrestling mats, “Parker, you’re with me.” Peter looked at Natasha nervously before following her.

“Try not to hurt Stark’s kid Nat. He might not be thrilled.” Steve snickered and Bucky shoulder checked him. 

Peter planted his feet on the mat in an almost sturdy position. It was how he usually stood when he had to fight someone, but he could usually use his super strength without holding back too much.

Natasha delt the first jab. She swung her foot up and clipped the back of Peter’s knee, causing him to buckle forward. He scrambled up quickly and narrowly dodged a swing from her fist. Peter let out a very real yelp (although if anyone asked, he’d say it was for dramatic purposes).

Natasha swept her foot under Peter and he fell backwards onto the mat, the air forced out of his lungs. He let out a breathy laugh and Steve looked over, concerned. Natasha held out her hand to help Peter up.

“How about we do a couple laps now, alright?” Steve said in an attempt to save Peter from further humiliation. 

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky nodded.

“Wanna race?” Peter pulled off his best puppy eyes.

“Sure kid.” Steve chuckled. They walked over to the track and Natasha crossed her arms.

“I’ll stand here to watch the finish line.” She declared. “Two laps.”

“Good luck Steve.” Bucky narrowed his eyes with a smirk and Steve returned the energy. Usually races were very close with the two and winners varied.

“Alright you three. On your marks.” Natasha snapped harshly, “Get set. GO!” All three took off, Peter lagging behind instantly. Once Steve and Bucky were about half of the track length in front of him, Peter pushed forward, quickly catching up. He pulled forward, much to the shock of both Steve and Bucky. Peter kept his mind focussed on one goal, finishing. His legs started to burn, but he didn’t care, he had to stay ahead.

Peter finished the first lap and his lungs were burning, so he started focusing on his breathing, holding his breath for a moment and letting it out in short puffs. A buzz on the nape of his neck told him that someone was approaching, but Peter didn’t risk looking back, so he gave one last burst of energy. 

He leapt over the finish line and let himself fall onto his knees, wheezing and laughing. He did it. He beat the Captain fucking America in a race. Winning hadn’t even been his goal. His goal had just been keeping up with Steve, but this was incredible. Adrenaline pumped through his brain and pounded against his skull.

“You good Pete?” Bucky knelt next to Peter, who’s laughing was starting to die down.

“Yup!” he coughed out a laugh, “Friday, please tell me you got that.” Friday confirmed that she did and Steve stood over Peter, his eyes wide.

“You’re enhanced?” Steve asked seriously.

“No I’m not.” Peter huffed, pretending to be offended, “Why would you even ask that.” He groaned and got up. Steve looked from Natasha to Bucky, thoroughly confused. 

“Yeah Steve. Why would you say that?” Natasha tilted her head slightly.

“Haha.” Steve deadpanned, “How’d you get your powers?” There was a slight hostility mixed with concern in his voice.

“I was bit by a radioactive spider. Y’know how things go.” Peter shrugged, “Very painful, wouldn’t recommend. Cool side effects though.” Steve’s shoulders relaxed slightly and he sat down on one of the benches.

“I’m assuming you two know?” He raised an eyebrow at Nat and Bucky.

“Yeah.” Bucky shrugged, “He needed meds for a headache.” He glanced at Peter, “How’re you feeling by the way?”

“I feel like a mother trucking God. I just beat Captain America in a race!” Peter started laughing and Natasha smiled fondly at him.

“Mother trucker?” She chuckled. 

“Mother trucker dude.” Bucky nodded and Peter beamed.

“A man of culture.” He patted Bucky’s metal arm with an approving smile, “Ok listen Captain America sir, can you not tell anyone else? I’m just telling everyone on my own time, and this a source of extreme entertainment for me.” 

“Yeah yeah, of course, but just to make sure I’m not completely lost, you’re the kid from Queens right?”

“Yes sir.” Peter puffed out his chest proudly.

“Peter, Harley is requesting you in the lab.” Friday said in an almost urgent tone.

“I’m on my way.” Peter waved to the three behind him and pushed through the gym doors. He jogged down the hall to Tony’s private lab and gaped. 

“PETER I DID A BAD THING.” Harley and the room were covered in webs. Peter saw why. There was an empty web grenade shell on the floor by Harley’s shoes that were stuck to the floor.

“Hang on,” Peter laughed, “I have a spray for this.”

“Hurry before Tony gets back.” Harley whined and shook his hands, “I had to take my shoes off ‘cause I was stuck but I got this shit EVERYWHERE.”

“What’d you do?” Peter yanked at his desk drawer so hard that the handle popped off. He looked back at Harley, panic in his eyes.

“I dropped it.” Harley groaned miserably. 

“It’s ok hun, it’s an easy… ish fix.” Peter looked woefully at the webs sticking to Harley’s golden hair. Peter yanked at the drawer again until the front popped off.  _ At least I can actually get to the spray now. _ Peter thought. He got ready to spray Harley’s hands but froze when he felt a soft buzz on his skull.

“What the FUCK happened here?!” Tony stood in the doorway.

“Language.” Peter snapped and Harley rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“I dropped a stupid web bomb thing.” Harley mumbled.

“It’s fine, we’ll get it cleaned up. Pete, you got the spray?” Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

“Tony, Steve totally knows now btw.” Peter got all the spray out of Harley’s hair and knelt down to pry his shoes off the floor.

“Did you just  _ say  _ btw?” Tony sighed, “And why do you think that he knows? Cause I’m sure I could make something to wipe his memory.”

“I know how to wipe memories!” Harley raised his hand, “You hit ‘em on the back of the head in the right spot and-”

“Ok I’m stopping you right there.” Tony lightly shoved Harley’s head.

“ANYWAYS,” Peter cleared his throat, “I beat him in a race.” He lifted up his chin proudly, “My legs nearly fell off but it’s fine.”

“Did Friday record that? Because I would love to see that.” Tony laughed.

“Yeah she did! You should have seen Cap’s face!” 

“I’ll have to watch that later. But for now, what are your plans for the webs?” Tony gestured to the webbing that was on  _ everything. _

“I mean… It’ll dissolve in a couple hours I think.” Peter shrugged.

“Eh, that works for me.” Tony sniffed and glanced from Harley to Peter, narrowing his eyes, “What are you two going to do in your free time?” Peter looked up at Harley with a frown that meant ‘I have no clue, what do you want to do?’.

“Can we go down to the city some time soon?” Harley asked.

“Why don’t you go with Shuri next week?” Tony suggested and Peter’s eyes lit up.

“I’m so excited for her to get here!” Peter shook Harley’s shoulders.

“Yeah I know kiddo.” Tony smiled fondly and ruffled Peter’s hair, “Go keep yourselves busy and try not to start a fire. I have paperwork to do.”

“Laaaaaame.” Harley stuck out his tongue and Peter nodded in agreement.

“I know I know.” Tony rolled his eyes and waved behind him as he left down the hall. Harley leaned all of his weight onto Peter, who barely budged.

“What d’you wanna do?” Harley pursed his lips, scanning the lab.

“I want to get a cat.” Peter crossed his arms.

“You’ve been saying that for months.” Harley chuckled and stood back up.

“We could get someone else to drive us. Y’know, someone who knows the gate code.” The two left the lab and walked to the common room to see who wasn’t busy. Sam was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He looked really bored. Peter nudged Harley’s side and nodded towards Sam.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Sam snapped playfully at them.

“Do you know the gate code?” Peter asked.

“Yeah… Why?” Sam eyed the two suspiciously, “How’d you get out last night if you don’t know the code?”

“I have my ways, but I can’t do it in broad daylight.” Peter said smugly.

“K. Where are you two trying to go?”

“Will you take us to the animal shelter? We need an adult present.” Harley said seriously. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. He squinted and Peter was almost ready to turn away.

“Yeah sure.” Sam got up and walked in the direction of the garage, “Grab one of Tony’s cards. I’m not paying.” He called behind him. Harley looked at Peter, huge grins on their faces.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Harley whispered excitedly.

“I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I GOT MY GRADE UP TO A B IN MATH! FROM AN F. IN ONE DAYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
> Remeber folks, it pays to suck up to your teachers.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow   
> MEow  
> MEOw  
> MEOW  
> meOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M SUPER TIRED RN BUT IT'S FINE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SLEEPING!

“Did you get Tony’s stamp of approval for this?” Sam asked after they had left, looking in the mirror to the boys in the back seat.

“Uhh… No. But it’s fine.” Peter waved his hands, “If he really hates it, I’ll just hide it.”

“If he really hates it, I can just say that it’s mine and you just  _ like  _ taking care of it.” Sam stated simply. 

“I love loopholes.” Harley raised his eyebrows.

“Not gonna lie, I thought you’d be a dog person.” Sam made eye contact with Peter in the mirror.

“I mean I like both, but May liked cats so we were gonna get one…” Peter looked down and a heaviness tugged at his heart.

“Who’s May?” Sam asked. Harley put a gentle hand on Peter’s knee.

“She was my aunt.” Peter replied softly. Sam realized that it was probably a sensitive topic, so he dropped it. 

The drive to the animal shelter was around an hour long and they filled half the time with mindless chatter. Harley was growing fond of Sam, finding him really funny.

“What kind of music should I put on?” Sam turned on his bluetooth for one of them to connect to. Harley cocked his eyebrows at Peter who pursed his lips.

“Pick a number between 0 and 20.” Peter said, looking at Sam through the mirror and connecting his phone.”

“Uh, 12?” Sam answered with a question.

“Good choice, good choice. 2012’s music then.” Peter clicked ‘shuffle play’ on the top of his playlist. The starting chords of ‘Call Me Maybe.” started playing and Harley’s face lit up.

“I threw a wish in a well,” Harley started and Peter couldn’t stop laughing as Harley belted the whole song by heart. He absolutely lost it when Sam started singing along.

“HEY! I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT HERE’S MY NUMBER. SO CALL ME MAYBE!” They shouted louder than they needed to, but it just added to the vibe. Peter took his phone out and started recording the two singing, Peter himself was losing it, making the camera shaky.

Once the song was over Harley and Sam started laughing along with him. ‘We Are Young’ started playing, but they were too out of breath to sing along. When ‘Royals’ started playing two songs later, Peter started tapping his foot along.

“Never seen a diamond in the flesh?” Sam looked back at Peter, “You?” He said in a way that said ‘You’re telling me Tony Stark’s kid is relating to  _ this _ song?’

“Shut up, I’m from Queens.” Peter said playfully and turned up the bass.

“Queens?” Sam looked back which made him swerve the car slightly.

“Watch the road!” Peter snapped harshly, making Sam jump. Harley nudged Peter’s arm and pointed to the animal shelter. Peter immediately turned off the radio.

“I can’t believe we’re actually getting a cat without telling Tony.” Sam laughed, “You brought a card, right?”

“Yup!” Peter tapped his phone case that held his own card (Tony put money on it as an allowance, but it was still  _ his _ ). Peter actually really liked having the card because it said Peter Parker Stark on it and it always made him giddy when he read it.

“Let’s go see some kitties.” Harley was just as excited as Peter.

“I thought you were gay, Harls.” Peter said under his breath so that only Harley could hear him. Harley smacked Peter’s shoulder with a snicker. They stepped inside, blasted by a wave of air conditioned air. Peter wrinkled his nose slightly, it smelled very strongly of dog piss inside. That’s expected of course, but still kinda ick.

“Hi! I’m Alice, is there something I can help you three with?” The woman behind the counter had bubblegum pink hair and a bright, bubbly smile.

“We’re looking to adopt a kitten today.” Peter’s stomach churned with anxiety and excitement.

“Fantastic! The cats are upstairs and to the right , “ She pointed to a door on her left, the whole place had a very homey feel, “The kittens are up and left.”

“Thanks!” Harley smiled and they headed up the stairs.

“Ok but it smells like shit in here.” Sam mumbled.

“Well it’s an animal shelter, Sam.” Peter said in a hushed tone. They decided to look at the kittens first. Peter was immediately in heaven as a dozen kittens crawled onto his lap.

“Harley, I’m gonna cryyyyy.” He whined and pet their little heads.

“You can NOT adopt 12 cats. Tony might actually kill you.” Harley crouched down next to him. Sam stood in the doorway, watching.

“He would never. I’m his favorite person ever.” Peter sighed and picked the kittens off his clothes, unhooking their tiny claws.

“Maybe we should look at cats that are having trouble getting adopted?” Sam spoke up and the boys nodded in agreement. They went back down to the desk and asked Alice who was chatting with a person with short black hair, a chain on their black jeans, and really cool eyeliner.

“Actually yeah,” The new person spoke up, “Follow me.” They led the group upstairs again and through a locked door, “I’m Sparrow by the way.”

“I’m Peter, this is Harley, and that’s Sam.” Peter pointed to everyone, including himself. There was a series of half doors that lead to private rooms.

“This is Fluffy and Muffy, you can rename them, I actually encourage you to rename them if you do end up adopting them.”

“Two?” Sam tilted his head.

“Yeah, Fluffy is a maine coon who was brought in a while ago pregnant and with a serious leg injury.” Sparrow opened the door. Fluffy truly lived up to her name. She was giant too. Harley first noticed the fact that one of her front legs was missing, but Peter noticed a ball of grey fuzz curled against Fluffy’s stomach.

“Is that a baby?” Peter knelt down and held out his hand for Fluffy to sniff. Fluffy responded by nuzzling her head against Peter’s knuckles and purring.

“Awe she likes you! She doesn’t like too many people.” Sparrow smiled. 

“I bet I could make her a prosthetic leg…” Harley looked at the bald skin around the nub that used to Fluffy’s leg. The little ball of fluffy uncurled itself and stretched, letting out a yawn, curling her tiny tongue. 

Muffy was much smaller than the other kittens Peter had been playing with earlier. Her eyes were open, but her stepps were wobbly and her legs were short.

“I’m in love.” Peter scooped up the kitten and held her to his chest. Her heartbeat was beating a thousand times faster than his own, but she was also purring, and it was the sweetest sound.

“How does the adoption process work?” Sam turned to Sparrow.

“Pretty simple. Just a couple papers to sign, uh the payment, and our shop has any supplies you need!” They clapped their hands together, “Did you guys bring your own kennel?” They all shook their heads, “That’s fine, I’ll go grab one from the shop and add it onto the bill.”

“I’ll follow you down to grab everything we need.” Peter hopped up and handed the fuzzball to Sam, who held it out, stunned. 

“Great!” Sparrow led the way back down the stairs to the shop, “Is that your parent or guardian upstairs?”

“Uhm, not really, he kinda just lives at our house.” Peter said, collecting everything he needed off the shelves.

“If you’re a minor, then the adoption will have to be under his name then.” Alice piped up.

“Yeah that works.” Peter glanced around, “Can I pay for this stuff now so I can bring it to my car?”

“Yup! Sparrow, will you bring the papers up to the folks upstairs?” Sparrow nodded and darted back up the stairs. Once Alice had scanned everything, Peter handed her his card.

“Stark?” Alice read off the card, her face turning slightly red with embarrassment, “Like Iron Man?” 

“He’s my… uh, dad.” Peter said timidly.

“Oh?” Alice raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. The payment was approved and Peter started carrying the bag of toys, sack of litter, food, bowls, blankets and beds to the car.

He was stuffing everything down into the trunk and getting it to close when Harley and Sam stepped out holding a medium kennel with two precious cats inside. They got situated in the car and started back to the compound.

“Ok, you  _ have _ to think of names for the cats. If you keep them Fluffy and Muffy, I might as well bring them back.” Sam said with a smirk.

“Is it just be, or does the mama cat totally look like Bucky. Like the arm and the eyes and the hair color.” Harley opened up the kennel door to scratch Fluffy’s head.

“Oh my god… You’re right.” Peter giggled and drew his legs onto the seat.

“Want to know something funny?” Sam said, glancing up into the mirror.

“Always.” Peter and Harley said in unison.

“That Spider kid was way stronger than Buck. He just stopped his arm and then started geeking out about it.” Sam barked out a laugh, “You should have seen Buck’s face!”

“I heard that Spider Man’s a dork.” Harley bit his lip, smirking at Peter.

“I heard that he’s devilishly handsome.” Peter quirked his eyebrows.

“Eh.” Harley waved his hand in a ‘so-so’ manor and Peter gaped, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding, Doll.” Peter huffed dramatically and turned his body away from Harley. Sam drove ahead, confused.

“Oh hey, Tony’s calling.” Sam said, grabbing the boys attention, “What can I help you with, Stark?”

“Yeah, where the hell are you? Are you in a car?” Tony sounded rather annoyed, which spiked anxiety in Peter’s stomach.

“We’re on our way home. Calm down.” Sam rolled his eyes when Tony remarked that he felt like a babysitter to all the rouges.

“What do you mean by ‘we’? Because everyone else is in the conference room right now.”

“Ah shit, was that today?” Sam inhaled sharply through his teeth, “Oops.” He wasn’t really sorry. He hated the meetings.

“Yes it is, and you didn’t answer my question.”

“The kids wanted me to take them somewhere, we’re like 15 minutes out. Calm your tits.” Sam huffed.

“Hey Tony!” Harley chirped. Tony let out a long sigh and hung up. 

“So rude.” Peter shook his head.

“How pissed do you think he’ll be when we come home with two cats?” Sam asked the passengers.

“He’ll probably be mad at  _ you.” _ Peter grinned and Sam sighed.

“Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Sparrow are dating. for sure. kith kith.
> 
> HEY GUYS I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU <3 fr fr  
> Y'all are the bomb .com and if you MAYBE wanna check out my Instagram @trickytwix that'd be mega cool. You can see my recent Spider Man painting! wooooooooooooooah.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this half asleep. LONGER CHAPTER COMING SOON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)

Tony was waiting by the main entrance when they pulled up, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

“So where did you three run off to, for several hours, without bothering to tell anyone?” 

“Not us three,” Peter bounced out of the car and held up the kennel, “us  _ five. _ ”

“What?!” Tony lost his cool composure and looked at Sam in the driver's seat, “You let them adopt creatures without consulting me first!?”

“What?” Sam shouted, turning up the speakers, “I can’t hear you! I’m gonna bring the car back to the garage!” He drove off as soon as Harley closed the door behind himself.

“Come on Tony, you can meet them inside!” Harley said with a huge grin, holding the door to the compound open for Peter. They marched up to the common space where Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Natasha, and Clint were sitting.

“Well I found them.” Tony huffed, going to the fridge for a drink.

“Were you guys with Sam?” Steve asked, sitting with his arms crossed in one of the more uncomfortable chairs.

“Yup!” Peter piped up, “He took us to the shelter!” He held up the kennel proudly. Everyone fell silent.

“Now Sam’s hiding in the garage ‘cause Tony’s gonna yell at ‘im.” Harley snickered. The two sat down on the rug and opened up the crate. The little grey puff of a kitten poked his head out and let out a tiny “Mew?”

“What’s its name?” Clint asked.

“Not sure yet, but we named his mom.” Harley reached into the kennel, letting Mama cat (Harley called her that) sniff his hand before he picked her out.

“She hadn’t been adopted because of her kitten and she’s missing an arm.” Peter explained, scooping up the kitten.

“What’s her name?” Natasha asked, gesturing at the huge cat in Harley’s arms. Harley, cradelling the cat like a baby, walked over to where Bucky was sitting.

“Jamie.” He held Jamie up next to Bucky. Both man and cat wore watching expressions of confusion, “Cause she looks just like Bucky.” He explained, “But we couldn’t think of anything that sounded close to Bucky that wasn’t weird, so we just used your first name.” Jamie stuck her nose out to bump the side of Bucky’s face.

“Oh my God…” Rhodey whispered, clearly amused, “They’re twins.” Harley held Jamie out to Bucky, who took her in his arms gently, his eyes wide.

“But we still need names for the little one. Who will get just as big, if not bigger than Jamie.” Peter spoke up. The kitten had curled itself up on his shoulder, pressed into his neck cozily.

“Well you could use a name in a different language, like Latin.” Suggested Clint.

“He kind of looks like an Earl.” Steve said. Everyone in the room looked up at him, Peter was especially disgusted, “Like Earl Grey, the tea. I dunno.” He shrugged.

“If you ever get a pet and name them ‘Earl’ I  _ will  _ steal it to name it something else. That’s just cruel.” Peter scoffed.

“What about Berlioz?” Tony finally spoke up, making Peter grin. If Tony was suggesting names that meant he wasn’t really mad.

“How is that better than Earl?” Steve huffed.

“Uh Berlioz is the grey kitten from the Aristocats, Grandpa.” Tony snapped back.

“Even I’ve seen that, Steve.” Bucky looked up from petting Jamie.

“When?” Clint snorted out a laugh.

“I binged disney movies to catch up when I was in Wakanda.” Buck said like it was the most obvious thing.

“Steve, you’ve had plenty of free time. What’re you doing with your life?” Harley shook his head and held his hands out for Jamie again. Bucky gently handed her back and Harley sat down on the floor next to Peter.

“Seriously.” Peter tsk’d.

“Did you show them Bucky-Cat yet?” Sam said in a way to announce his arrival.

“Her name is Jamie.” Peter corrected, making Natasha laugh lightly.

“So,” Tony crouched down next to Harley so he could see Jamie’s leg, “when was her leg amputated?”

“A month ago.” Sam replied.

“I wonder if there’s a way to make a prosthetic that would act like a real leg for her…” Peter gently scratched under Jamie’s chin.

“They did it for that one,” Tony pointed up Bucky, “but that has vibranium.”

“I could always explain to Shuri…” Peter waved his eyebrows.

“Are you suggesting that you have your friend bring over vibranium, the extremely rare metal only found in Wakanda, to make a cat leg?” Rhodey asked.

“Yes.” Peter and Harley said in unison.

“Just making sure we were clear.” Rhodey sighed.

“We might not even need vibranium.” Harley said.

Later, after they got the cats settled into a portioned off part of the house, both successfully using the litter box (much to Tony’s relief), and located their food and water. They were now curled up on one of the beds Peter had bought in the common room. 

Peter and Harley had both taken hundreds of photos of the mother son duo. Peter opened up his group chat with MJ and Ned and sent 5 of the best pictures.

**MJ:** Parker-

**MJ:** Did you actually?

**Ned:** You’ve been talking about getting a cat for months.

**Peter:** I didn’t get a cat.

**Ned:** ????

**Peter:** I GOT TWO!

**MJ:** You really shouldn’t be getting cats on an impulse…

**MJ:** God you’re going to be the crazy cat boy.

**Peter:** haha

**Peter:** Berlioz was too young to be without his mom

**Peter:** And Jaime has an amputated leg. So double nope for most adopters.

**Ned:** Wait why does the big one kind of look like the Winter Soldier tho-

**Peter:** THAT’S WHAT WE SAID

**Peter:** Hence the name.

**Ned:** Jamie?

**MJ:** His real name is James.

**Peter:** exactly.

**MJ:** You’re already working on plans for a prosthetic, aren’t you?

**Peter:** Obviously. Harley’s working on the moving parts now and I’m trying to figure out how it’ll move on its own.

**Ned:** EPIC

**MJ:** Very cool.

**MJ:** How many people know about Spider man now?

**MJ:** Just out of curiosity.

**Peter:** Well Nat, Bucky, and Steve know. And I think Sam is kinda sus.

**Peter:** I don’t think Wanda likes me.

**Ned:** Lmao why?

**Peter:** She keeps looking at me weird, and she doesn’t really talk to me. 

**MJ:** Did you do something?

**MJ:** Not that you would on purpose, but something she may have misread?

**Peter:** Yeah, I was kind of rude when we first met because she was all mad.

**Peter:** She was kinda sus that I was just chilling in the compound.

**Ned:** You’re a very sketchy person.

**MJ:** Oh yeah, totally.

**Peter:** Damns, I was going for mysterious.

**MJ:** No you’re just weird.

**Peter:** wOw MJ. My fEElings

**Ned:** smh

**MJ:** Imagine having feelings lmao

**Peter:** Oh shut up I know you have feelings.

**MJ:** Nope. 100% dead inside.

**Peter:** So you weren’t crying over a book in the library a while ago?

**MJ:** Traitor.

**Ned:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAT

**Ned:** WHAT BOOK

**MJ:** Carry On by Rainbow Rowell.

**Peter:** #notsponsored 

**MJ:** Honestly, I wish I was sponsored.

**Ned:** What’s it about?

**MJ:** It’s like Harry Potter but better and the author isn’t a clump of trash.

**Peter:** MJ doesn’t like J.K Rowling.

**MJ:** Who does?

**Ned:** I like the books, but I don’t think she should have twitter lol.

**Peter:** No one should have Twitter.

**Peter:** Honestly, fuck Twitter. They killed Vine.

**MJ:** You’ll never get over that, huh?

**Ned:** Get Tiktok.

**Peter:** I’m still mourning. Back off.

**MJ:** Yeah NED

**Ned:** Sorry sorry. Smh.

**Peter:** Anywho… I think I’m going into the city soon, so we can all hang out.

**MJ:** Are you bringing Country Boy?

**Peter:** DUH

**Peter:** And maybe Shuri.

**MJ:** HOLD UP

**MJ:** Are you talking about the Princess of Wakanda?

**Ned:** I think he is.

**MJ:** PARKER

**MJ:** fuck

**Ned:** Language.

**MJ:** Shit, sorry. I forgot.

**Ned:** STOP FUCKING SWEARING

Peter looked at the texts fondly before turning back to his plans, working with Harley. They eventually fell asleep, leaning against each other in the lab. Tony came in to wake them up but found himself smiling fondly at the boys, letting them sleep longer. They could reheat dinner later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOOK THE ACT TODAY AND I'M SO TIRED.  
> What are y'alls thoughts so far? Suggestions? Theory's (that I TOTALLY won't draw ideas from) (that was a lie)?


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very mild angst and lots of Fluff.  
> >>>TW<<<  
> More details about car crash, may be disturbing (ish, maybe?) for some readers. Nothing SUPER graphic, but y'know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA this is a long chapter. O O P S lmao  
> yo what if I end up with 69 comments and 420 kudos at the same time. That would be low key (every marvel fan in a 100000000 mile radius: Loki?) epic. Am I rite? Of course I am hahaha.
> 
> Let's pretend like I don't have a God complex when I'm tired.

When Peter woke up the next morning, Harley was still soundly asleep beside him. So he gently got out of bed and made his way to the living room. Clint and Natasha were sitting on separate couches, watching the news. Natasha turned her head slightly and waved to Peter.

“Citizens can’t help but wonder; where did Spider man go?” The female news reporter said, standing in front of a busy street. “The last confirmed reported sighting was almost six months ago, although there have been other reported sightings, most of which turned out to be a hoax.”

“Six months?” Clint questioned, not looking away from the tv.

“The last confirmed sighting, six months ago, was when Spider Man arrived on the scene of a truly horrific car accident that resulted in three deaths.” The screen shifted to a picture of the car accident, with some parts blurred out. 

Peter immediately felt sick, the color drained from his face, and tears pricked at his eyes. May’s car was just barely visible, it was stuck underneath two semi trucks that had crashed together in the intersection. The impact had been so bad that not only did May die, so did the drivers of the trucks.

“Witness reports claim that Spider Man tried to save the woman in the crushed car before the vehicle on top caught fire. The woman in the car was later identified as May Parker.” Natasha stood up immediately, slightly startling Clint, and strode over to Peter. She pulled a stool up next to him and held her arms open for a hug. Peter practically fell into her arms, letting her hold him tight as tears slipped from his eyes.

Natasha looked over at Clint and flicked her gaze up to the tv, sending silent signals for him to turn it off. Clint cut off the women talking about how many were concerned for Spider Man’s safety after many had seen his suit starting to burn and melt. That had hurt. A lot.

“Shh…” Natasha coo’d to Peter softly, gently rubbing her hand up and down his back. Clint noticed that Peter was crying and walked over.

“What are you talking about, Buddy?” Clint asked gently. He had experience with upset kids and teenagers.

“I c-could-dn’t sa-ve her-r.” Peter whispered through hiccups and tears. Clint looked up at Natasha, confused.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Natasha half whispered, “I can kick Clint out.” Clint blinked, his confusion only growing.

“He can stay.” Peter let out a shaky breath and sat back, rubbing his eyes.

“Did something upset you?” Clint asked in a kind tone.

“My aunt was May Parker.” Peter hiccuped again, “She was the one in the accident. I just keep hearing about it. Everybody talks about it now.. More than before. Because that’s when they last saw Spider Man.” He spat out the words “Spider Man” like they were venom on his tongue. 

“I’m sure he did his best to help-” Clint started.

“Well his best wasn’t good enough.” Peter growled, running his hands down his face. Clint sat back, almost stunned, “I’m sorry.” He half whispered.

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok. That’s really really awful that something like that happened, but blaming others OR yourself isn’t going to help anyone. Ok?” Clint pat Peter’s shoulder comfortingly.

“And Everyone in this building would stop anything they’re doing to talk to you if you needed to.” Natasha said quietly. Peter nodded.

“I’m going down to the lab, thanks for helping me.” Peter excused himself somewhat awkwardly and walked away without another comment, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Natasha decided it was best not to follow the young boy, but she sent a text to Tony, just to let him know that Peter was in distress.

**Scary Redhead:** Are you awake yet.

**Tony Man:** No

**Tony Man:** Why

**Scary Redhead:** Peter’s upset.

**Tony Man:** I’m getting up, what happened?

**Scary Redhead:** We were watching the news and they were talking about Spider Man and the accident his aunt died in.

**Tony Man:** Oh.

**Tony Man:** He’s in the lab I’m assuming

**Scary Redhead:** Yeah. 

**Tony Man:** I’ll leave him be for a while.

**Scary Redhead:** You’re not going to talk to him?

**Tony Man:** It may come as a surprise to you, but I actually know how to approach my kid.

**Scary Redhead:** Has he gotten upset about this before?

**Tony Man:** It was a lot worse at the beginning. He stopped talking and eating.

**Tony Man:** I didn’t actually want you guys to come here because he was getting so much better, I didn’t want to risk anything.

**Scary Redhead:** Then why’d you let us come?

**Tony Man:** Ross said I had to play nice.

**Tony Man:** And Pepper said you might even be good for Peter or something.

**Scary Redhead:** I’m glad you did let us come.

**Scary Redhead:** From what I’ve seen, you’re a good father figure for Peter too.

They left the conversation at that and turned off their phones.

“Is everything ok?” Pepper mumbled groggily when Tony got up.

“Everything’s fine, I’m just gonna go check on Peter.” Pepper didn’t need Tony to explain. She tugged on his hand to give his cheek a quick peck before Tony left the room.

He made it down to the lab and Peter was sitting on the floor, Berlioz in his lap. There were silent tears streaming down Peter’s face and he barely looked up.

“Did Natasha wake you up?” Peter asked, his voice weak and shaking.

“I was already awake, but she told me you might be upset…” Tony settled on the floor by Peter.

“Sorry…” 

“No no, don’t be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’re no bother to me at all, ever. Don’t say that you’re sorry, ok?”

“Ok, Sorry I- Ack.” Peter let out a frustrated groan and clenched his hair in his fist.

“Hey now Buddy, you just got your hair done all cool, you really want to ruin it now?” Tony chuckled kindly.

“I thought you hated it to be honest.” Peter let out a wet chuckle and wiped his eyes off.

“Why would you think I hate it, Bambino?”

“Well we snuck out to Walmart and I didn’t ask-” Peter was about to start rambling so Tony cut him off.

“First of all, I wasn’t that mad about the car, I just thought it was weird you didn’t ask for the code. Second,” Tony held up fingers as he counted, “you and Harley snuck out to  _ Walmart. _ I was going to way worse places when I was your age. Hell, I’m glad that you and Harley snuck out to Walmart. You got the thrill of sneaking out without ending up drunk and across the country.”

“How’d you get across the country?” Peter laughed.

“It’s a very long story…” Tony said before delving into one of his crazy teenager stories while Peter laughed and smiled.

Tony left the lab about a half hour later, Peter was better although still a little teary, and working on the cat arm. Tony started back upstairs towards his room.

Harley was stumbling out of Peter’s room when Tony got up there, his hair in complete disarray and his eyelids only half open.

“You look like a zombie, potato boy.”

“Thank you. I try.” Harley bowed and rubbed his eyes, “D’you know where Peter is?”

“In the lab.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Ok.” Harley went down the hall and down the stairs towards the lab.

“Good mornin’ sunshine” Harley shuffled into the lab and grinned. Berlioz was chasing a small mechanical mouse that Harley and Peter had made yesterday, and Jamie was laid out, sleeping, on the desk in front of Peter.

“Good Morning my love.” Peter spun around on the seat and smiled up at Harley. Harley narrowed his eyes and grabbed Peter’s face in his hands, inspecting him closely.

“You were crying.” Harley concluded, his voice full of worry. Peter just sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Harley's touch.

“The news was talking about the crash again.” Peter said, just above a whisper. Harley didn’t need to hear anything else. He picked Peter off the stool, causing him to yelp, and carried him to the couch. Harley not-so-gently, plopped Peter down. 

Harley laid down next to him and held Peter close. He wrapped his arms around Peter and hooked his leg over Peter’s. Peter closed his eyes and simply listened to Harley’s heartbeat, steady and calm. He didn’t cry, but relished in Harley’s comfort. 

“If we’re not roommates in college, I think I’ll lose my marbles.” Peter sighed, content.

“If we’re not roommates, I’m pretty sure Tony would build a new college just for us if we asked nicely enough.” Harley smiled. They both planned on going to MIT, and were pretty confident in getting in. Having Tony Stark write you a letter of recommendation looks pretty good on a college application too.

“We could just live in the woods.” Peter playfully suggested, “We could build a little farm or something.”

“Maybe a little cabin, but the basement is huge and techy.” Harley suggested.

“That sounds awesome.” Peter breathed. A moment later, he heard the sound of Jamie standing up and leaping down off the desk. She awkwardly limped over to the boys and let out an annoyed meow.

The two sat up and Harley lifted her up onto their laps. She stretched out and rolled onto her back, leaving the full length of her belly exposed. She even let them pet her soft underbelly, without any reaction other than purring.

Peter’s phone started buzzing and when he looked at the screen, the caller ID read “Princess Meow Meow”.

“Shuri’s calling?” Peter answered the video chat and angled his phone so that both he and Harley were in the shot.

“Hello Peter!” Shuri exclaimed loudly, “And hello Harley!”

“Hey! What’s up?” Peter tilted his head slightly.

“T’challa and I are! We left early because of business and my brother can not get through to your dad.” She rolled her eyes, “So will you tell him we are coming a day early? We are arriving in seven hours.”

“Yeah we can.” Harley snickered, “He’s gonna freak though.”

“I’m sure he can handle it.” Shuri nodded, “Any ways, I am going to let you two go and alert everyone.” She waved, “Oh also, I love your hair Peter!” Peter’s face turned red.

“Thanks!” He ginned shyly and Shuri hung up.

“Tony’s gonna fliiIiIIIiiip ooOuuuUUUTtTT.” Harley sang in a yodel-like voice. Peter giggled and gently picked Jamie off of his lap. The boys got up and started walking out when Harley stopped Peter.

“There’s somethin’ on your back.” Harley said cautiously. 

“Ew! What is it?” Peter tried to see and Harley got close to Peter’s back.

“It’s me.” Harley wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist and his arms around Peter’s shoulders. Peter could easily hold Harley’s weight, it was nothing really.

“Awe a little love bug.” Peter hooked his arms under Harley’s knees and plowed forward. Peter loved giving Harley piggy-back rides. At first it had been a joke, now it was both of their favorite mode of transportation.

Peter jogged up the stairs, with Harley still on his back, and to the living room. Clint, Natasha, and Tony were now joined by Pepper.

“Tony!” Peter called, probably interrupting a boring adult conversation.

“Damn kid, how strong are you?” Clint eyed Peter, “You’re like a twig.”

“Rude.” Peter shook his head and gently let Harley down. It was especially comical when Harley straightened his legs and he stood at least three inches taller than Peter.

“Princess Shuri called,” Harley jumped over the back of the couch and face planted on the cushions, “They’re on their way now. They couldn’t reach you.” Tony shot up like a bullet.

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “So put on your Sunday best, cause the royalty will be here in seven hours!”

“Alright kiddos,” Pepper glanced at the boys playfully, “You guys get to go wake everyone up.”

“YUSSSSSSSS!” Harley leapt up and pumped a fist in the air. Peter and Harley ran down the hall.

“Ok so we need to wake up Sam, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Vision, and Wanda? Did I forget anyone?” Peter counted off names on his fingers.

“I think so.” Harley nodded.

“Great!” Peter rubbed his hands together, “Who shall be our first victim?”

“How about Wanda?” Peter was about to protest, but Harley put his finger on Peter’s lips, effectively shutting him up and turning his cheeks bright pink. “I know you think Wanda doesn’t like you, but that's why you just gotta be nice. Otherwise it’ll be awkward forever. Besides, she’s angry around me too. So we’ll go be menaces together.”

“Mm… Fine.” Peter pretended to pout, but his lips betrayed him by smiling (how dare they).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
> YOU  
> YEAH YOU  
> WITH THE PRETTY FACE  
> DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU, I'M TALKING TO Y O U  
> Thanks for reading, Love you! <3  
> mwah mwah mwah  
> I love hearing from you guys in the comments! :D


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy busy week my dudes.  
> I'm so tired (when am I not, I feel like I'm always saying I'm tired.)

“All I’m saying is that waking up Wanda by barging into her room is a really bad idea. We don’t know her that well.” Peter hissed to Harley. They were both standing outside Wanda’s door, debating on what to do.

“Ok but it’d be so funny!” Harley tugged at Peter’s arm, bouncing on his toes like a child. Peter opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the door swung dramatically open by a red mist. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Can I help you two?” Wanda was sitting at her vanity, braiding her own hair.

“Uh,” Peter stepped hesitantly into her room, taking in the decorations. It looked like a Pinterest bedroom and in the corner sat a small tv playing a black and white show that Peter recognized right away, “You like watching I Love Lucy?” Peter smiled shyly at Wanda.

“Yes, and what of it?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“No no, I used to watch that with my aunt and uncle.” Peter shrugged, “I like it.” Wanda’s shoulder’s visibly relaxed.

“Also, Tony wants everyone up ‘cause the royal family is coming early.” Harley piped up from the doorway.

“Oh?” Wanda turned to Harley, “Alright. I can get Vision, he’s usually around.” She glanced around the room, Peter glanced over at Harley. “Vis?” Peter’s skull buzzed for a moment and his muscles tensed.

“Yes?” Vision walked smoothly through the wall. Harley’s eyes widened slightly.

“Stark wants to see everyone.” Wanda said pleasantly. 

“Alright.” Vision dipped his head slightly and glanced over at Peter, “Is there a reason?” Wanda looked confused by the look Vision gave Peter.

“Yeah, the Wakanda folks are gettin’ here early.” Harley explained and leaned lazily against Peter.

“Ah, alright.” Vision nodded. Harley looked at Wanda, tilting his head.

“You got your powers from that stone, right?” Harley stepped forward, booping the infinity stone on Vision’s head. Vision blinked, confused at first, but smiled slightly.

“As far as I know, yes.” Wanda looked fondly at the boys.

“So, I don’t really stalk y’all, cause that’s weird, but what can you do? Like I know it’s kinda like the force of somethin’.” Harley said with genuine curiosity. Peter snickered at the Star Wars reference and giggled slightly.

“Yeah I guess it is kind of like the force.” Wanda smiled wistfully, “Now you go and wake up everyone else. I’ll be down in a moment.” She slipped a few rings onto her fingers and glanced back at the boys. As the two bound from the room, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of fondness for the two.

“Who are they really, Vision?” Wanda glances away from the doorway.

“I’m not supposed to say. I’ve already said what I can to you.” He says simply, but his eyes say that he yearns to tell her the truth.

“Ok.” Peter stood up straighter, keeping his voice low, “I’m totally ready to tell Sam I’m Spider-man, just to pull this off.” 

“What are you talking about?” Harley huffed out a laugh.

“I’m gonna hold you around your waist, right? And walk on the ceiling, and totally freak him out!” Peter beamed, “I think he’ll be kinda cool with it.”

“Oh my God, Peter…” Harley shook his head, “You’re so fucking smart.” Harley grinned devilishly and squished Peter’s face gently in his hands.

“I know.” Peter raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Cocky bastard.” Harley planted a kiss on Peter’s lips quickly.

“Shut up, you love me.” Peter said, trying to sound cool, but his flaming cheeks betrayed him. Peter then wrapped his arm around Harley’s waist, wiggling his hand under Harley’s shirt and using his “spider grip” to hold directly onto Harley. They quietly opened the door and Peter walked directly up the wall.

“This feels so weird.” Harley giggled giddily. Peter nodded, smiling.

“SAM!” Peter shouted, looking down at Sam who was peacefully sleeping (emphasis on the  _ was _ ).

“How the FUCK did you get on the ceILING!?” Harley screeched to confuse Sam. Sam’s eyes flew open and he stared directly at the pair before letting out a shout. He fell out of his bed with a heavy  _ thunk _ and a shout.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Sam shouted, looking around, clearly confused. Peter looked up when two pairs of footsteps ran from the hall and burst through the door. 

“What the…” Bucky glanced from Sam on the floor to the boys on the ceiling and started snickering.

“Is this really how you decided to tell him?” Steve asked with a clear glint of amusement in his eyes.

“TELL ME WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” Sam snapped, still shouting.

“Shhhhh, you’re gonna upset the baby.” Harley shushed.

“What baby?” Bucky asked, looking completely lost. Harley slowly lifted his hand to point at Peter.

“I can and will drop you.” Peter huffed.

“How the hell are you doing that?” Sam composed himself and stood off the ground.

“I walked barefoot through Walmart. Now my feet are just this sticky.” Peter said.

“Hey. Don’t be mean to Walmart.” Harley flicked Peter, who shot back a look. Harley’s eyes widened, “Don’t you dare.” Peter lifted a finger off of Harley’s hip.

“You’re the kid from Germany, aren’t you.” Sam finally put two and two together.

“I’m actually not  _ from _ Germany, but yeah.” Peter wasn’t really paying attention to Sam, instead he grabbed Harley’s hand firmly in his. Peter quickly lifted his other hand from Harley’s hip and grabbed his other hand. Harley flipped over, using his strength to keep himself steady.

“Ok, you can let go now.” Harley assured, hopping down to the ground.

“How can you do that? I thought your suit gave you the ability to climb walls.” Sam asked.

“Nope, it’s just me, but I’m not actually sure how it works.” Peter confessed. He leapt down from the ceiling and landed with a soft thump. A quiet, buzzy feeling made Peter look up towards the door. Clint shuffled in fron the hallway, his eyes half open.

“The hell is going on in here?” Clint mumbled.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Harley clasped his hands together, “The Wakandans are getting here early, in a few hours, so chop chop.” Harley clapped dramatically and pushed his way out the door, Peter close behind. 

Once they were out of sight, they ran back to the living room, laughing. They tried to explain what happened in Sam’s room (they had all heard Sam screaming), but they couldn’t say anything decipherable. 

After waiting six and a half, illegally boring hours, Peter could finally hear the gentle hum of the Wakandan’s ship.

The whole team went down to the landing pad where the ship was touching down.

“See, this is where Thor should lift off.” Tony shook his head, glancing over to the spot of the grass that was still ruined from Thor summoning the bifrost. 

“You’re never going to forgive him for that, are you?” Steve asked lightheartedly.

“Probably not.” Tony confirmed quickly, focusing on the ship's bridge that was lowering. T’challa walked out beside Shuri, who nodded slightly to the guards onboard. 

“Peter! Harley!” Shuri beamed and shoved past her brother to the boys. Shuri gathered both of them in a big hug. She was slightly taller than Peter (half an inch), but still shorter than Harley (by a few inches). “How are my two favorite American’s doing?”

“Great! Summer just started, so that’s exciting.” Harley flashed his lopsided grin that he does.

“How long are you going to be here for?” Peter asked.

“I’m not sure, at least a week it seems.” Shuri responded. The teenagers vaguely noticed the adults walking inside, but they walked down to the lawn, sitting down on the bifrost marking.

“Would you want to go into the city?” Peter flopped onto the grass, “It’s not as impressive at Wakanda, obviously, but it’s still pretty cool.”

“If we go this weekend we can go to Pride.” Harley pointed out.

“CAN WE?!” Shuri’s whole face lit up.

“No, we suggested it just to tell you that we were kidding.” Harley glanced over at Shuri, and she responded by ripping out some grass and throwing it at his face.

“I haven’t been to the city for a few months,” Peter brushed some of the grass out of Harley’s hair, “this’ll be fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOOK THE ACT THIS WEEK. AND I WON'T GET MY SCORES BACK FOR 3-8 WEEKS. THIS IS BULL

**Author's Note:**

> No I am not doing this instead of online school. What are you talking about?  
> Not me.  
> Wrong bitch.


End file.
